Why Good Die Young
by FlameOut
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. This is an One-Shot and is completely pointless. Yuri and co. visit a friend... PG for Character death, gotta love killing 'em.


Why Good Die Young

By: Flame Out

A/N: Nothing here owned by me but the idea.

--

A black perfectly waxed car stops slowly at the side of the rough muddy path. Stepping out of the small car, Yuri Hyuga helps his wife and their little newborn out of the cramp space carefully. The day was 13th of February, Friday. Yuri hate Friday 13th deeply and he would, on any other Friday 13th, stay at home to avoid whatever bad luck awaits him. But this one was different; even if he have to fight the Meta-God all by himself, he wouldn't miss coming out on _this_ 13th and no Friday was going to stop him.

Hugging his wife, Alice Elliot-Hyuga and their newborn son closely with his trench coat, they fought their way against the on-going hard wind. Walking up a set of stairs to the top of the hill, they spotted more people. They smile weakly; they had expected that much.

They all stood there for a moment, in silence and head down, trying to piece together on what to say. The strong wind blew against them, seemingly urging them to say something; they wouldn't be surprised if the wind actually forms the words. After a long silence, they felt the need to break it.

Zhuzhen started first, kneeling down and his staff gave him support that his knees once gave. He gently placed a red marble down among those that were already there. "Changes, there is a lot of them around here. Who knows that in three years time, everything will change so dramatically? I would tell you more, but the fact that I'm getting old and maybe soon join you up there. This world change so much you mightn't recognize many things, but maybe you do. I have a feeling that you have been watching all along, for the pass three years, watching over us and everything." He sighed, the old oracle don't know what else to say anymore. "Despite all changes, you know one thing never changed; we all still miss you."

Leaning heavily on his staff, Zhuzhen slowly stood back up and stepped aside, leaning back against a nearby tree. The silence remains until the next speaker stepped up and placed yet another marble beside the red one but blue in colour. Margarete stomach bulge out slightly; she's pregnant.

"It's true, there are changes all around." Margarete started, a small smile playing across her face, "A few months ago, Keith and I finally got clearance from his parents to get married. The wedding was great and fun. We all enjoyed it. And I wish you were there too, enjoying it with us." And there, she let some tears slip down.

Keith walked up behind his wife, holding her tight as if she would collapse if he doesn't. "And Margarete is now pregnant with our kid. She decorate the whole castle to make it suit for a baby. You should have seen it; you never believe it was the Blue Castle." After assuring that his wife wouldn't fall without the tight grip, he slowly lowers himself down to put down a green marble beside the other two. "The castle seems too quite without your constant mess about during your visits." With that, he slowly guild his wife back under the tree.

The once strong wind was now a very light breeze, as if giggling but the overcast sky never let the sun make it's appearance, letting the gloomy atmosphere take it's place among the group.

Alice turns and carefully handed the newborn to Yuri before kneeing down to placed a white marble among others. "The orphanage is running well. We just got another large number of orphans off the street. There are more and more people willing to help and some more rich helped pay the fees for things. Things are running so well that we're thinking about opening another one, placing it somewhere else that need an orphanage. Will you help look after the poor children?" She looked up slightly. The only sound was the wind blowing that came out closely to a 'sure'. "Thank you."

And as every year for the past three years, everyone will leave Yuri last and they will give him his own privacy. Just like they did for Koudelka and the rest of the London Rats. Yuri shared a look with Alice before she lightly ask, "Do you want me to take him to the car?"

Yuri thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "I want him to meet him." And Alice left after giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

When the place was finally empty save Yuri and his little baby boy. He kneeled down, careful of his son and searched the pocket of his trench coat for something. Finally finding it, he placed a black marble among everyone's. "It's been awhile. A year. It's hard to believe you're gone." Then he shifted the baby a little. "This is me and Alice's kid, we name him after you. You're really that important." He looked up, his eyes was starting to sting a little, "You know, when I was just a kid, I once made a wish that I have a little brother and I still want one until I met you. Of course, we aren't blood brothers, which can never become a reality." He cracked a forced smile, "But seems like fate have a way to grant my wish. After I met you, I notice just how many common things we had. I notice that you can be the little brother I always wanted and I can be the older brother that you can lean for support."

The breeze was now calming, comforting. Yuri looked at the sky, roughly calculating the time. It's time to leave.

Yuri sighed, so much to be said, so little time. "For the pass three years, I've repeated this but I still feel like telling you. I really enjoy you as my little brother and I hope I'm the older brother you deserved."

He got up and headed towards the way he came, Yuri felt the need to turn and glance at the grave once more. What he saw that stops his step was a transparent figure sitting lightly on the headstone. Brown cap over his messy blond hair and roll up sleeves up to his elbow, all with an overall and pair of shoes, he looked just as young as he was alive. What surprised Yuri were the transparent feathered wings from the figures back. Taking a moment longer to stare at the azure eyes, he could almost hear a telepathic message in his head.

__

'See you next year, bro.'

And with that, the figure gave him a thumb up before disappearing as if he never appeared. Yuri stare at the now empty air then down at the headstone before letting a warm smile paste on his face. Carefully shifting the baby, he holds his trench coat closer. Knowing if anything happens to him, his son will have someone to look after him, like a guardian angel.

With that, he exit the graveyard and wondering what will happen the next time he sees the headstone with Halley Bracket name on it.

--

**__**

The End

A/N: Well, wasn't that pointless? Tell me in the review.


End file.
